criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
See No Murder, Hear No Murder, Speak No Murder
See No Murder, Hear No Murder, Speak No Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of the season as well the ninth case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the The Red Gardens district of Parinaita. Plot Kia and the player head to the work shop to try and find the maker of the doll's house. When they got there, however, they found a grim sight! A young woman stiched up like a doll with her ears, eyes and mouth missing. They send the body to the chief, who had taken over from Duncan while he was ill, and carried on. They questioned a very angry doll's house maker, who was called Jack Lambari, who warned them not to look into the doll's house anymore. They also questioned Dockents's family member, Arron Dockents, who they last saw When they arrested his sister, and Newspaper reporter, Louis Wilingtom, who they have met a few timesBefore. They then asked the chief, who was horrified by the murder and didn't quite understand how Duncan could put up with it every single investigate. He did, however, report the finding of an old MP3 player with Mozart tracks on it. When they finished to recap, Edward ran into the room and reported that he thought he saw a monster running after him in the woods. The team ran into the woods but didn't find anything that could help then with their investigation. They carried on with the investigation and filed two new suspects, who also refused to believe that anyone had died. These suspects being the victim's friend, Fiona Goldfrisk-Woods, and police commissioner, James Ramless. After finding all this information, Kia and the player found out that the doll's house maker had made a run for it and the team chose to run after him and see what he's so scared of. The team manage to get to him before he could escape town and questioned him as to why he was running away, they then brought him back to the station and carried on, finding out that Louis had lied about his lactose intolerance. They then arrested Arron Dockents for the murder of Sara Kingson. When brought in by the police. Arron demanded to know what was going on, The police accused him of the murder but he denied it fully. When the police pushed Arron to the breaking point. He screamed and announced that the "Blasted police" were correct. He revealed that he murdered Sara because she knew information about the cold case the police was investigating and wanted it to stay quiet. He revealed that he had kept files on the cold case for years but he didn't expect his girlfriend to look into them at all! He then manipulated her to come to the workshop for some "Fun". He then laughed evilly when he went into the grim details of how he cut her up and made sure she would NEVER reveal the details about the death of "Warren Knowledge!". When he realised he said the victim's name, he was angry with himself and demanded to be locked up, which the police were delighted to approve of. At the courtroom, Arron went into the grim details of the murder before the judge, believing that everyone should hear about how he ended his girlfriend, before the judge stopped him and had to take some fresh air for a bit to clear his head. When he got back, he quickly Sentenced Arron to 80 years in prison without any chance of parole and the judge leaves the room, horrified. At the police station, the team recapped over what they just heard and the commissioner thanked them all for clearing his name, He then recalled the fact that Arron mentioned that he had files on the victim of the cold case, Warren Knowledge, and he thought a good move was to find them files and examine the strange painting more, when Edward came in and claimed to know something about the painting. They start off by looking at the "Kaboom" charity shop, but they found nothing, At that point, Thaddeus Dockents walked in and demanded answers about why his son was arrested. After telling him, Thaddeus was annoyed and scared but told the team to look at the workshop, since that's where Arron was before, Thaddeus then leaves and the team walked to the workshop and found some faded files, after recovering the writing and finding the file that they needed, They send it to Jessica. After they got the results from Jessica, they went to talk to the Warren's sister and the mayor of Parinaita, Mary Knowledge, who recalled last seeing her brother in Fairy Corner as he was hiding something. The team rush to the crime scene, only to find a box waiting for them. They opened it to find another piece of the doll's house and a note saying "If this is my last note to you sister, just know what is going to happen is very dangerous. Do NOT go near the painting at any cost... It's cost lives...". The team were confused by this message but connected the piece to the doll's house and saw a model of the commissioner appear. The team thought it was a good idea to go and question the commissioner about what he was doing in the Dockents's house that day. He told them not to worry about it and wished them luck with their investigation. After that, they went to talk to Edward Xoilin about the mirror and he told them that the painting could be used as a time travelling device, in fact, that was how they managed to travel into the Victorian era before, the mini helper bot had some of the painting in it. They then thanked him for his time and drove him home, on the way home however, A news lorry crashed into the bridge. Before anyone could escape, a massive explosion happened and Kia and Edward were all by their selves to figure out what just happened! Summary Victim * Sara Kingson (Found on the workshop table stitched up like a Doll with mouth, ears and eyes missing) Murder weapon * Hunting Knife Killer * Arron Dockents Suspects Jack_Lambari_Suspect_2.png|Jack Lambari Arronsuspect2.png|Arron Dockents LouisWilingtomsuspect2.png|Louis Wilingtom Fiona_Goldfrisk-woods1.png|Fiona Goldfrisk-Woods James_Ramless_2.png|James Ramless Quasi-suspects Thaddeusquasicase91.png|Thaddeus Dockents MayorQuasic9.png|Mary Knowledge Edwardcase9quasi.png|Edward Xoilin Killer's Profile *The killer can speak Chinese. *The killer listens to Mozart. *The killer eats Ice Cream. *The killer has Black hair *The killer Wears a tie Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Work Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Sign, Wooden Box) *Examine Wooden Sign (Result: Name; New suspect: Jack Lambari) *Question Jack about the body in his workshop *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Postcard; New crime scene: "Kaboom Charity") *Investigate "Kaboom Charity" (Clues: Faded list, Parinaita News's Microphone, Written Threat) *Examine Faded List (Result: List of names; New suspect: Arron Dockents) *Speak with Arron about the victim. *Examine Parinaita News's Microphone (Result: Louis's mircophone; New suspect: Louis Wilingtom) *Find out if Louis knew the victim (Victim Identified: Sara Kingson) *Analyse Written Threat (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer can speak Chinese) *Analyse Victim's Body (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Mozart) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Magic Woods (Clues: Birthday Card, Full Basket) *Examine Birthday Card (Result: Signed card; New suspect: Fiona Goldfrisk-Woods) *Tell Fiona about her friend's murder (Profile Updated: Fiona can speak Chinese and listens to Mozart) *Examine Full Basket (Result: Bloody Hunting Knife) *Analyse Bloody Hunting Knife (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Ice Cream; New crime scene: Till Desk) *Investigate Till desk (Clues: Angry Letter, faded Lawsuit form, Police badge) *Examine Angry Letter (Result: Food sample) *Examine Food Sample (Result: Chocolate) *Speak to Louis about his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Louis can speak Chinese, listens to Mozart and eats Ice cream). *Examine Faded Lawsuit (Result: Recovered numbers) *Analyse Lawsuit (06:00:00) *Question Arron about suing the victim (Profile Updated: Arron can speak Chinese, listens to Mozart and eats Ice cream). *Examine Police Badge (Result: Police numbers) *Analyse Police Numbers (12:00:00; New suspect: James Ramless) *Speak with the commissioner about being on the crime scene (Profile Updated: James eats Ice cream and listens to Mozart) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Jack as to why he ran away (Profile Updated: Jack eats Ice cream and listens to Mozart) *Investigate "Fairy Corner" (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Broken Object; Attribute removed: Louis DOESN'T eat Ice Cream) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Old Picture) *Question the commissioner about his fight with the victim (Profile Updated: James can speak Chinese) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Fixed Object) *Analyse Fixed Object (09:00:00; Item: Tudor Doctor's poster) *Question Fiona about the Doctor poster and why it was ripped. (Profile Updated: Fiona eats Ice cream) *Investigate Workshop table (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Locked Box, Rubble) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Victim's eyes, mouth and ears) *Analyse Victim's body parts (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Rubble (Result: Broken bloody Saw) *Examine Broken Bloody Saw (Result: Fixed Saw) *Analyse Bloody Saw (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto The Cold's House (1 stars) The Cold's House (3/5) *Investigate "Kaboom's Charity" (New Quasi-suspect: Thaddeus Dockents) *Question Thaddeus about his son's file (Reward: Dockent's pin badge) *Investigate workshop (Clue: Faded file) *Examine Faded File (Result: Recovered file name) *Examine file (Result: Sheet of information) *Analyse sheet of information (09:00:00) *Talk to the mayor about her brother (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Fairy Corner (Result: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Note, Doll's house piece) *Interrogate the commissioner about being in the Dockents's house! *See Edward about the painting information (Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia * The title of the case is a reference to the saying "See no Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No evil" * This is one of the longest titles in the game, Having 46 letters in it (With spaces). * No clues are found in the Kaboom charity shop in the AI. Navigation Category:The Red Gardens Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets